The Bat And The Wolf
by DemonicWolfie
Summary: Jacob and Billy Black think it's best to send Jacob's twin sister Sarah away when Bella attracts the Newborns to forks. Damon only wants someone to love him for him. What happens when these two meet? is it to much for a Bat to love a Wolf? D/Oc JB/Oc K/Oc
1. Pro: Sending Her Away

**I Don't Own Twilight Or Vampire Diaries I Only Own The Character's You Don't Recognize Like Sarah and Sami.**

* * *

**Prologue: Sending Her Away**

"What do you mean I'm leaving?"

Sarah Black stared at her father and brother in disbelieve, her unique violet eye's narrowing in anger and hurt as her brother ran his hand threw his dishevelled black hair.

"We think it's for the best." Billy Black stated looking at his daughter with tears in his eyes.

"How is this supposed to be for the best?" She snarled, her body starting to shake as her anger increased.

Jacob Black looked at his sisters trembling form, "You need to calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down Jake? You guys are just sending me away… for what reason, because your leech loving bitch decided to drag a whole army full of newborn's here!"

His eye's narrowed on her as she spoke, "Don't drag Bella into this."

Their father raised his hand effectively silencing the bickering siblings. "I'm doing this to protect you, Sarah. So that I don't lose you, so your brother doesn't have to worry while he fights."

"So I'm a distraction now." She hissed

"No. I never said that." Her father whispered

"But it's what you where implying." She stated turning on her heel and walking out the door.

Father and Son listened as the sound of clothes could be heard tearing and then the thud off heavy paws hit the ground and ran off into the forest.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." Billy whispered wheeling his wheel chair into his room.

Jacob stood in the middle of the living room; he knew it was for the best.

* * *

Damon Salvatore sat in front of the fire in the parlour, twirling the bourbon in his glass. His thoughts kept drifting to what Katherine had said to him.

"_It was never you, it was always Stefan. It will always be Stefan,"_

He scoffed, drinking the rest of his bourbon before he ditched his glass and settled for just the bottle.

"Ah, brother I don't think you need any more of that." A Feminine voice drifted through his hazy mind, before his bottle of bourbon was ripped out of his hands.

"Samantha…"He slurred narrowing his eyes on his younger sister, "Give me my bourbon back."

"Let me think about it." Samantha pressed her finger to her lip in thought. "How about… No."

He groaned, "Please."

"The answer while remain the same wither you say please or not."

He turned to her, pointing his finger at her he stated in a calm drunken slur. "Please give me my bourbon back, or I'll ground you."

Samantha's eye's narrowed, "Pointing is rude brother, and for that you shall not get your bourbon back."

And with that said she blurred out of the room with the bourbon.

"Damn it Samantha!" Damon screamed before he tripped and fell on the ground.

* * *

"Do you have everything packed?" Jacob asked from Sarah's door way.

Her back was turned to him as she stared out her window into the dark of the night, looking at nothing. Her knee's where drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, her chin rested on top of her right knee.

"You can't ignore me forever." Jacob sighed before he walked in to her room and sat at the edge of the bed.

Her violet eye's continued to stare at nothing, "Where am I going?"

"Hmm dad thought that you should, go to one of your friend's house. So he's sending you to Sami's house." Jacob stated looking over at her.

She smiled lightly, "At least it won't be that bad."

"Get some rest" Jacob whispered patting her on the head, "We have to wake up early anyways I have to drive you."

"Whatever." She whispered still not moving from her spot.

Jacob sighed and walked out of her room.

Sarah shifted her position, curling up into a ball on her bed. Her teddy bear clutched tightly in her arms.

"I guess Sami's house isn't that bad." She whispered before she fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: The Wolf and The Bat

**Chapter 1: The Bat and The Wolf**

Damon Salvatore stared at his sister in curiosity; she had been up way before her normal time. This was a miracle considering she had woken up at the crack of dawn and not well into the afternoon. The scary thing was that she had woken up just to clean out the bedroom next to his.

"What are you doing?" He asked smirking at how she jumped, apparently he had scared her.

"Uh…" She rubbed the back of her head, "I'm cleaning"

"Well that was obvious, why are you cleaning though?" He pressed running his hand through his messy black hair.

"Because," Samantha ripped open the curtains, letting the sunlight light up the room. "My friend is coming to stay with us for a little while."

"It better not be a boy." Damon narrowed his eyes in suspicion, as he watched her throw random garbage into a black garbage bag.

"What if it is?" Samantha taunted placing her hand on her hip and glaring at her brother.

"I'll make sure nobody finds his body." Damon hissed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stop teasing her, Damon." Stefan's calm voice assaulted his ears.

"She's having a boy coming to live here." Damon stated cocking his head to stare at his brother who stopped his descend down the stairs.

"I'll bury him in the back yard." Stefan stated turning around.

"Seriously, guys I'm 163 years old." Samantha huffed continuing with her cleaning.

"But you're still our baby sister." Stefan stated as he walked down stairs and out the door.

"Whatever, any way's SHE is having a problem at home right now." Samantha stated as she pushed Damon out of the room and slammed the door in his face.

"_She… wait Samantha has friends?" _Damon thought to himself.

* * *

Sarah stood in front of the rustic building with her duffel bag thrown over her shoulder. Jacob stood beside her, looking at the boarding house in thought.

"Come on." Jacob nudged her

Her violet eye's narrowed at him, "Don't touch me."

Jacob sighed and followed behind her as she walked up to the front door.

Just as Sarah raised her fist to knock on the door, it was ripped open and standing in front of them was a small girl with curly black hair.

"SARAH" Samantha screamed launching herself at the poor girl, who fell onto the floor with Samantha straddling her waist.

"I haven't seen you since, well that one time (in which Sarah whispered "In band camp") when you were walking around in the forest and I ran into you and-"Sarah's hand covered her mouth stopping her from saying any more.

Sarah tilted her head to Jacob, "You can leave now."

Jacob nodded, turning around and walking back to his car. At the same time Samantha proceeded to drag Sarah into the house by her feet.

"So… What's up" Samantha exclaimed pulling the poor girl onto her feet. "You must tell me everything…. And I do mean everything."

"I will I promise, right after you show me my room." Sarah stated lifting her bag up of the ground.

Samantha nodded dragging the girl up to her room and throwing the door open.

"This is your room. It's right next to Damon's room." She stated proudly.

"And Damon is?" Sarah inquired, cocking her head to the side.

"My older brother." Samantha chirped a small smile stretching over her face. "He's having girl problems at the moment."

"and I'm assuming he's a Vamp like you."

Samantha nodded, "I think you're the only one in this town that can transform into a giant wolf."

Sarah smirked, "Good, I get some privacy at last."

"So… have you imprinted yet?" Samantha asked nudging Sarah's arm as they sat down on her bed.

Sarah sighed, "Nope."

"Well there are tons of guys here, maybe you'll imprint here." Samantha whispered looking hopeful.

At that moment Sarah's stomach rumbled in hunger, causing her to giggle. "Sorry, I haven't eaten all day."

"Don't apologize you hobo, let's go eat at the girl."

And with that said Samantha proceeded to drag Sarah out of the house and to the Mystic grill.

* * *

Damon was enjoying a nice evening full of bourbon and more bourbon at his favourite spot in the mystic grill, since his sister had taken his bottle of bourbon and hid it some where in the house.

"Are you not going to the carnival at the school?" His sisters voice broke through his nice quite evening and he inwardly groaned.

"What are you doing here?" Damon spit back ignoring her question.

"I'm feeding my friend." Samantha replied, "But you're here when I thought you would be stalking Elena."

Damon's eyes scanned the room, "she doesn't like me anymore."

"that's probably because you snapped Jeremy's neck, I mean I would kill the person who killed you or Stefan." Samantha pointed out.

Damon shrugged, "I'm going to go annoy your little Bitch Witch."

"I would leave Tara alone." Samantha hissed grabbing her brother s wrist.

Damon shrugged her off before making his way towards the brown haired girl sitting in a booth reading a book.

"Hey, bitchy witch. Enjoying your night?" Damon asked sitting down in front of her and reading the title of her book. "Red Riding Hood? Is it any good?"

"I'm not in the mood for you tonight, Damon." Tara whispered turning a page in her book.

"Aw, don't be like that." Damon feigned hurt placing his hand over his heart before drinking the rest of his bourbon.

"Dude, you're in my spot." Someone stated placing a large plate of fries in the middle of the table.

"Dude? Really? Dude?" Damon whispered to himself in disbelieve.

"yah dude really, now move." The same person snarled shifting slightly.

"Move, Damon." Tara kicked his foot under the table.

"But I don't want to, I like where I am." He pouted snagging a fry and eating it.

The person huffed and sat beside him, "Immature douchebag."

Damon shifted and looked the person in the eyes. "you don't have to be a bitch."

The person who turned out to be female snorted and turned her head to look him in the eyes, and gasped softly her eyes widening.

"you guys are weird." Tara put out as she continued to read.

Damon stared at the violet eyes in front of him, '_there so unique" _He thought watching as her pupil dilated.

"Fuck me sideways." The girl whispered to herself before she jumped out of her seat and ran out the door.

"Damon! What did you say to Sarah?" Samantha snarled placing drinks down on to the table.

"I didn't say anything to her; she just looked at me and then left." Damon defended himself standing up and walking back to the bar.

It seemed like everyone was against him.


	3. Chapter 2: Imprinting Is A Sin

**Chapter 2: A Sin Called Imprinting**

Sarah's paws hit the ground at a fast pace as she ran through the forest in Mystic Falls, she was determined to get away.

This couldn't be happening to her; she wasn't supposed to be the one to Imprint. Did females even imprint? She didn't even know it was possible but here she was running through the forest, phased and frantic to get away.

She skid to a halt in the middle of nowhere surrounded by nothing but trees and silence, all the animals in the area had ran when they had heard her coming. She flopped down onto the ground and buried her head into her paws as the wind blew through her soft pitch black fur, wining softly she shifted her tail around her body.

"_why? Why did this have to happen, to me?" _She asked herself curling herself into a tighter ball.

"_Sarah? Is that you?" _another voice drifted into her head

"_Embry? Is that you?"_ She whimpered lifting her head up and staring into the distance

"_yeah, where have you been?" _Embry asked through the connection that they shared being part of the same pack and all.

"_Dad sent me away. They thought I was going to distract Jake while you guys were fighting." _She snarled her reply and uncurling her body from the ball that it was in.

"_That sucks."_ Embry whimpered, "_We would have made an awesome team, ripping those newborns to shreds."_

Sarah snorted lifting her head up and stand on all four paws, "_Embry… I imprinted." _

The connection was silent for a few minutes, "_on whom?" _

"_My friends older brother… he's a dick." _

"_Well congrats, Sis. Everyone's going to be excited."_

"_No! you can't tell them." _She huffed, turning around and staring down the large silver wolf, the wolf cocked his head to the side before making a sound that was oddly like chuckling.

"_ah damn, and here I thought I was going to be able to pounce on you."_

"_what are you doing here?"_

"_I was bored."_

"_So you ran for 2 days just to come see me." _

The silver wolf snorted, "_nope, I followed Jake's car."_

"_you should go back." _

"_I know. I just wanted to see why he was driving you here. And I was bored I don't want to listen to a bunch of blood suckers teaching me how to fight. Bedside's Quill will fill me in."_

The silver wolf nudged Sarah under the chin causing her ears to twitch and her tail to sway slightly in happiness.

"_I'll see you when you get back, and then you can tell me all about this imprint of yours." _

"_you know if you didn't like chicks so much I would think you were gay."_

The silver wolf snorted before darting off into the trees leaving Sarah alone and staring after him, She sighed lightly before phasing back into a human.

"wait a sec…. I don't have any clothes with me…" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Damon found himself sitting in his favourite chair in front of the fire that night; he was ignoring everything and everyone around him. Or at least trying to.

"Damon seriously, instead of being a drunken douche bag you could help us solve this minor problem." Stefan voice cut into the nice buzz that he had.

"We could always just kill him." Damon stated looking over at his brother and his girlfriend, Elena. God how she looked like Katherine, it made him want to drink the rest of his alcohol. That is if he could find it.

"We can't kill Tyler's uncle." Elena stated crossing her arms over her chest.

It was at that moment that the girl from the grill walked through the door, wearing nothing but a baggy shirt that was stopped just on her upper thigh, barley covering her ass. Not that he was complaining.

"uh, is Sami here?" She asked stopping in the door way of the parlour.

Damon's eyes ran up and down her body, checking her out before he smirked, "She went to get something."

She nodded turning around and making her way up stairs.

"No that made my night." Damon stated smirking at his brother.

"Don't go after Samantha's friend Damon, you know she'll kick your ass." Stefan hissed at him,

Damon shrugged and turned to Alaric, "So, rick. What do you know about the Lockwood's?"

The man in question turned to him, "What makes you think I know anything about the Lockwood's?"

"Well you wouldn't. but your dead not dead vampire wife might."

A voice was cleared in the door way.

"You guys are lame." Sarah stated plainly making her way over to the bar, only to find that there was no alcohol. "So who hid the drinks?"

"My sister." Damon stated looking the black haired girl over to see that she had showered and dressed into sweat pants and a tank top.

She nodded walking out of the room and walking back in a second later with a bottle of vodka in hand.

"How'd you know where to find it?" Damon gaped at her.

"Magic." She stated before drinking from the bottle before looking at everyone and smirking. "your woodcock buddies-"

"Lockwood" Elena corrected

"do you want to know what they are or not."

"Well we all do"

"Then shut up."

Stefan glared at her, "Who are you?"

"I am your worst nightmare." She smirked taking another drink from the bottle. "Anyway your LOCKWOOD friends are werewolves."

Damon smirked when she put emphizes on the name, then frowned when the rest of the sentence proceed.

"werewolves don't exist." Damon stated looking at her with narrowed eyes

"vampires don't exist either." She took a swig from the bottle again. "But lo and behold, there are two in this room."

"How do you know about us?" Stefan narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I'm Sami's best friend." She grinned

"If werewolves existed where the hell have they been?" Damon asked standing up to pace the room, still keeping his eyes on her.

* * *

Sarah shrugged turning her head slightly, "Hey Sami. I'm getting drunk, or trying to."

Samantha walked into the room with Tara following behind her; she looked at everyone noticing the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"Why?" Tara asked looking at Sarah with curious eyes.

"Because I have committed a sin." Sarah pointed out clearly not liking that this was going to result in a bunch of girly screams

"Oh god, on whom… on whom…. You must tell me women." Sami's screeched jumping up and down in front of the girl that clutched the bottle of vodka in her hand.

"_Would she be mad if I knocked her out with the bottle?"_ Sarah thought to herself looking down at the bottle.

"No one." She whispered setting the bottle down, it wasn't really affecting her. A down side to being a wolf was the high metabolism.

"We'll find out, we will." Tara stated plainly looking at her with narrowed eyes.

Sarah snorted, "Bring it on."

"we brought you food." Samantha stated holding out an ex large box of pizza.

"Pizza? Have I ever told you how much I loved you?" Sarah thanked grabbing the box and sitting in a corner, almost like Gollum from lord of the rings.

In her mind, imprinting was a sin. But this pizza was heaven.


	4. Chapter 3: Under The Bed

**Chapter 3: Under The Bed**

The next morning Sarah woke with a jolt, rolling over and falling to the floor with a hard thump. She groaned running her hand through her hair and pulling the blanket over her face to block out the sun.

"Are you just going to lie on the floor?"

Sarah groaned, "Yes."

The blanket was ripped off her, "Wake up sweet cheeks, since you where the one to point out that the Lockwood's are werewolves your coming with us to Duke University."

Sarah blinked, "and us is?"

"Elena, Rick and Me." He pointed to himself.

"Damon." She smiled sweetly before scowling, "Get out."

Damon's smirk widened, "Make me."

She flipped him off before crawling under the bed, leaving Damon slightly stunned.

"Why are you under the bed?" Damon asked leaning over the mattress to peer at her, his blue eyes shining in amusement.

"Because I'm trying to sleep." She replied shifting her violet eyes to him.

"You don't want to come with little ole me?" Damon pouted

"Nope." She popped the 'p' and then smirked at him, "I'd much rather sleep."

"You're just like Samantha, sleep all day." Damon scoffed, "No fun you are."

"Go away Damon." Sarah sighed.

"DAMON! LEAVE SARAH ALONE." Stefan called from downstairs.

Damon sighed righted himself and then walked out of the room, all while mumbling something about 'annoying little brothers, and weird hot chicks that sleep under the bed.'

* * *

Late in the afternoon is when Sarah found herself crawling sluggishly out from under the bed; she lazily dragged herself down stairs and into the kitchen. She looked around in all the cupboards for food only to find it empty and groaned.

"stupid vampire's." she mumbled turning around and coming face to face with Samantha causing her to jump and shriek which in turn caused Samantha to laugh at her.

"The Lockwood's are having a party, want to go?" She asked still chuckling at her friend whom was breathing hard and staring at her with wide eyes.

"Will there be food?" Sarah asked

"Yup, lots of food." Samantha replied

Sarah ran up the stairs shouting a 'be down in a minute' and quickly got dressed into a simple pair of shorts and a tank top, after she had finished changing running a brush through her black hair and brushing her teeth she grabbed her friend and dragged her out the door.

* * *

Damon looked around at the huge campus of Duke University, smirking at the memories that he had of being here. It seemed like only yesterday that Ricks wife Isobel had come to him begging him to turn her into a vampire.

"So plan find out what the Lockwood's are is in progress." Damon stated following Elena and Rick into the building that had all of Rick's dead un dead vampire wife's research.

"Hey I'm Rick I'm the one who called." Rick stated

"Vanessa, all the stuff that you asked for is in this room right here." Vanessa led them in to a room that was filled with a lot of books and documents.

"Where looking for things about Mystic Falls." Elena stated

"Everything you need about Mystic falls is in that one books." Vanessa stated before walking out of the room.

"Weird." Damon stated before walking over to the box and looking through it.

Vanessa came back in holding a crossbow and aiming it at Elena before firing it, Damon jumped in front of her causing the arrow to become embedded into his back. He hissed in pain.

"Stop, what are you doing?" Rick yelled ripping the cross bow out of Vanessa's hand.

"Damon Salvatore died in 1864, so did Katherine pierce. They shouldn't exist." Vanessa exclaimed.

"Ah god, Elena I can't reach the arrow, pull it out." Damon asked trying to reach the arrow that was currently embedded into his shoulder.

Elena looked at him, "Ah, I don't think I can."

"Damn it Elena just grab the arrow and rip it out." Damon snarled

Elena gripped the arrow tightly in her hand before she ripped it out of Damon's shoulder with a small grunt.

* * *

Sarah sat at the edge of the lake at the old Lockwood property with her feet in the water, Samantha had gone to get her food when she had sat down.

"You're new around here." Someone stated behind her

She turned her head slightly and looked at the boy with black hair that was staring down at her, "What gave you that idea."

"We'll I haven't seen you around here before, and I'm the mayors son." He stated somewhat cockily

She chuckled turning her gaze back to the water.

"My names Tyler, Tyler Lockwood." Tyler introduced himself sitting down beside her and sticking his feet into the water.

"Sarah Black. I'm Samantha's best friend."

"Samantha Salvatore?"

"Yup, we've been best friends for 2 years."

Sarah remembered the first time that she meet Samantha, her brother and father had went to the Swan residence to drop of the old pick-up truck for Charlie's daughter's welcome home gift or something like that. She was bored so she decided to go for a walk and as she was walking through the forest she walked right into Samantha knocking them both down. Ever since then they had been inseparable until the day that she had to leave.

"Sarah, we have to go." Samantha snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Okie, bye Tyler maybe I'll see you around." Sarah smiled lightly at him before following Samantha into the forest.

"We have to find Stefan and Caroline." Samantha whispered to Sarah.

Sarah looked at her in curiosity, "Why?"

"I just got off the phone with Damon; Werewolf bites are fatal to vampires. It's a full moon tonight." She explained

Sarah nodded, "Maybe we should split up."

They both looked up at the rapidly disappearing sun.

"Good idea. You go in your wolf form, try to smell them out."

Sarah nodded before leaping into the air and phasing, her paws hitting the ground softly before she turned around gave her friend a quick nod and ran out into the dark forest.


	5. Chapter 5: Full Moon

******Sorry i haven't updated in a while i was in Quebec for a month visiting my mom and she doesn't have internet.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Full Moon**

Sarah's paws hit the ground with a new found determination as she searched for Stefan and Caroline, the sun had been replaced by the moon a while ago and now the giant round orb seemed to be taunting her.

Samantha ran beside her keeping an eye out for her brother worry in her eyes. They both slowed to a stop in front of a black SUV.

"The windows smashed." Samantha stated

Sarah nodded her head and walked up to the car and sniffed the outline of the window carefully avoiding the glass. Her nose wrinkled slightly at the smell, tonight was the night someone decided to bathe in axe and burn their hair.

She climbed into the car and sniffed some more. The scent of burning hair and axe was stronger inside not to mention that there where chains on the floor and a bottle of something. She sniffed the bottle ignoring the sting it gave her nose and licked it before rearing back in pain, yelping and smashing her head on the roof of the SUV.

"Are you okay?" Samantha asked in concern

Sarah phased back holding her mouth and shook her head, "da tuff in da bottle stung ma tongue, it tucking hurts."

Samantha looked at her before bursting out laughing, "oh god that…. That's just hilarious. You got a lisp."

"Snuff it." Sarah snarled throwing the bottle at Samantha causing the contents to accidently drip on to her wrist.

"Oh Jesus!" She screeched shaking her wrist as it burned.

Samantha looked at the burnt skin, "I think you're allergic to this stuff." She held up the bottle

"Samantha! What are you doing in the forest you have to run, there's a werewolf and its chasing us!" Stefan's frantic voice floated through the clearing at the same time that a black wolf stepped out of the tree's, snarling at the three vampires.

"Is that?" Samantha questioned looking at the snarling black wolf.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded, "We have to leave now."

"Uhhhh… technically we don't." Samantha stated briefly locking eyes with Sarah and then turning back to Stefan.

"You see bro, I gots me a guard puppy."

Stefan looked at her weirdly, then Caroline screamed just as the wolf jumped at them. And then everything happened in a blur. As the wolf jumped at them Sarah ignored her burning tongue and wrist and phased jumping out of the car and tackling the wolf away from the three vampires.

"That my brother. Is a dear friend of mine." Samantha stated smugly watching as the two wolves snarled at each other.

Hackles raised and lips curved over her teeth in a vicious snarl, Sarah stared the werewolf down. The size difference between the two was noticeable, Sarah being the size of a horse and the werewolf being the size of a regular wolf.

Samantha grinned with pride as her brother and brothers friend stared at the two creatures in shock.

Sarah snapped at the werewolf in front of her.

"Now watch as your werewolf becomes a bitch." Samantha said smugly.

As soon as she said that the werewolf turned around and ran with its tail between its legs.

* * *

Damon stared at Elena's front door in shock, she used him. She actually had the balls to use him to get something that she wanted. Well that was new and somewhat of a shock to him.

His phone rang, "What." He hissed into the receiver.

"You have to get home." Stefan's voice replied urgently

"Why?"

"We have to discuss something, and you are never going to believe it."

"fine, I'm on my way."

When Damon arrived at the boarding house he didn't really expect what was there, to say it was a shock was an understatement. If he where human he'd probably have a heart attack, standing in the parlor was a giant wolf.

"Samantha, I want you to back away slowly." Damon stated seriously staring at the wolf with wide eye's.

"I do say, I think I've never seen you this shocked in your life. You look like your about to shit your pants." Samantha mocked running her hand through the wolf's fur.

The giant black beast leaned into her touch.

"Samantha, that's a giant wolf." Damon glared at it.

"I know." Samantha bluntly stated, "Have you gone stupid with shock."

The wolf snorted.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon looked around the room, spotting his brother in HIS chair. "Are you drinking my Bourbon?"

Stefan raised his glass before downing it.

"What the hell is going on?" Damon yelled looking at his brother then his sister and then the wolf.

"Well Stefan and Caroline where attacked by a werewolf, and I stumbled across a random jeep in the forest while looking for them and then Stefan randomly appeared out of nowhere and was all like "Samantha you have to run." And all that mumbo jumbo and then this cute lil puppy rescued us." Samantha said all in one breathe.

The wolf growled.

"I mean this big strong muscular wolf."

The wolf snorted again.

Damon stared at it.

The wolf stared back.

Damon twitched

The Wolf twitched.

"Is it mocking me?" Damon asked

The wolf's tail thumped against the ground.

"Uh maybe." Samantha grinned.

Damon growled, "Tell it to stop."

The wolf growled back.

Sami giggled holding her hand to her mouth as she looked between her brother and her friend.

Damon watched as the wolf cocked its head to the side to stare at his sister, he couldn't put his finger on it but something about that wolf seemed familiar.

Samantha nodded slightly turned around to open the window, the wolf grinned or what looked like a grin to him before it jumped out the window and ran off into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped By Her Brother

**Chapter 5: Kidnapped by her brother.**

Sarah had woken up in a car, not just any car. Her brother's car.

"Jacob? Why am I in your car?" she asked him groggily after all she had just woken up.

"I'm leaving and you're coming with me." Was his reply

"What do you mean 'you're leaving'" Her eyebrows rose

"I'm leaving Forks for a while and your coming with me."

"Is this another Bella thing?"

Jacob started to shake slightly.

"What the hoe do this time?"

"Don't call her that!"

"Fine. What did she do this time?"

"Edward and Bella are getting married."

I snorted. "A virgin marrying a hoe, it's like Jesus Christ and Mary Magdalene … hmm maybe that's not the best metaphor for them…. A Christian boy and a prostitute? Yeah that's more like it."

Jacob growled at her, "Shut up."

"No. you don't get to tell me to shut up!" Sarah snapped turning in her seat to look at him, "You kidnapped me in the middle of the friggin night, took me away from MY imprint and now you're driving me to god knows where because you can't deal with the fact some Hoe bag shattered your heart and now she's rubbing it into your face by getting married and inviting you to the wedding!"

"I didn't even tell you she invited me to her wedding, how did you know that?"

"She emailed me an invitation last night, I told her to go fuck herself."

"You're such a kind person." Jacob stated sarcastically

"And you're such an asshole." Sarah snorted, "Now turn the car around and take me back to Sami's."

It was quite for a second.

"Hold up a sec, you said imprint… did you imprint?" Jacob shifted his gaze towards his sister and then back to the road.

Sarah shifted her gaze outside, "Yeah, on Sami's older brother."

"Jesus, when where you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't."

"So you weren't going to tell your twin, who is older then you-"

Sarah snorted, "By like 3 minutes."

"That you had imprinted on your best friends older brother."

"Nope I wasn't going to tell you."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because you're an asshole." Sarah stated plainly.

"Your such a nice twin."

"I'm not meant to be nice, now turn around and take me back to Sami's!" Sarah snarled at him, "Or I'll jump out of this car and run back."

Jacob glared at her before turning the rabbit around and driving back towards Mystic Fall's.

* * *

Damon found himself buying a peach cobbler at the Mystic Grill for the barbecue at Elena's house, he had come up with the idea so that he could find out if Mason was actually a werewolf or not.

After buying the cobbler he found himself at home, standing in front of Sarah's bedroom door.

"Hey, why are you just standing outside of her door?"

He turned to look at his sister.

"I'm not."

She gave him a disbelieving look, "Uh-huh and I'm human."

Damon snorted, "I was just walking by."

"Yes because it takes like five minutes for you to walk by a door."

"Well then, why are you waiting behind me?"

"Because I was waiting for you to just walk in, plus you're in my way. If you want I could just you know, throw you out of my way."

Damon chuckled lightly, "you can't just throw me."

Sami smiled lightly as Damon was thrown away from the door.

"She may not be able to but I can." Tara stated from behind Sami, "You're taking forever just too friggin open the door."

Damon grunted and pulled himself from off the floor, "Why'd you throw me."

"I threw you because Sami, Sarah and I have some girl talk to do."

"You didn't have to throw me!"

"As a matter of fact, I did I really did."

"You're such a bitch."

"And you're such a dick."

And then the door was slammed in his face as both the girls walked into the room.

"What a bitch." Damon whispered to himself as he made his way downstairs.

"I heard that, Dick!" Tara replied through the door.

As he was walking past the front door it slammed open and whacked him in the face.

"Today is not my day!" he stated as he once again picked himself off the ground.

"Oh shit I'm sorry!" Sarah apologized as she walked through the door.

"It's okay." Damon replied looking her up and down, "Why are you outside in your pyjamas?"

Sarah blinked then looked down at herself, "Oh well you see I was kidnapped. Yeah kidnapped… by my brother."

"You're brother kidnapped you?"

"Yeah, retards having problems with a hoe and now he wants to drag me away."

"I told you not to call her that!"

Damon looked towards the voice to see a man that closely resembled Sarah.

"Well it's what she is!"

"She is not a whore!"

"I never said whore, I said hoe!"

"What's the difference hoe is just a shorter version of whore!"

"Lie's brother lies."

Damon watched the bickering siblings in amusement, "He's right you know hoe is shorter for whore."

"Not in my world! Anyways off the topic of hoe's Damon this is my kidnapping brother Jacob, Jacob this is Sami's OLDER brother Damon."

Damon watched as her brother blinked at him, "Thanks for letting me stay here for a while."

"No problem…. Wait what?"

But it was too late, before Damon could question them Sarah had dragged her brother up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Damon sighed, "_Today really isn't my day."_


	7. Chapter 7: In Which Jacob Imprints

**Chapter 6: In which Jacob Imprints.**

As Sarah opened the door to her bedroom she never expected to be glomped by Sami and Tara, nope she never expected it at all.

As she lay on the floor with her brother snickering at her Sami was the one to break the silence.

"So, as Tara and I have said. We wanna know who you imprinted on! You have to tell us it's been killing us not knowing."

"Aren't you being just a little over dramatic? You not know won't kill you."

"Yes it will, see watch."

Sami proceeded to fake choke and collapsed onto Sarah's bed with her tongue sticking out.

"Well I'll be, it did kill her." Sarah stood up and made her way towards the bed, "Guess that means I get to sleep on a dead body."

She laid across Sami, "So comfortable."

Sami pushed Sarah off of her, "Goddamn you're hot."

"Oh why thank you."

Jacob cleared his throat, "Stop messing around."

Sarah glared at him, "Sami, Tara this is my less attractive twin brother Jacob."

Sami waved her hand at him.

Tara looked at him, "Hi I'm Tara."

Jacob looked at Tara and froze.

Sarah looked between her brother and her witchy friend, Jacob looked as if the world had stopped and Tara was the only thing keeping him going. Tara looked at Jacob as if he was a creeper.

"Sarah, your brother is looking at me like I'm ice cream and he's a starving fat kid."

"Yeah he's weird."

Sami looked at Jacob then at Sarah then at Tara then back at Jacob who still looked like a starving fat kid.

"Oh My God! You gave Damon the same look 3 days ago. That's the imprint look isn't it!"

"Maybe." Sarah whispered staring intently at the wall as if it was made of gold.

"Tara, I think Jacob just imprinted on you." Sami stated while looking over at her friend, "And I think Sarah imprinted on my brother, the day that she ran out of the grill."

Sarah nudged her brother in the ribs.

Jacob shook his head, cleared his throat then looked around sheepishly, "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well-"Sarah looked at her too friends, "I was thinking that we could all go to the grill and get piss ass wasted to the point where we don't know our names anymore."

"Sounds like a great idea, except we're not of age." Jacob stated

Sarah looked at him, "Jake brother dearest have you looked at yourself, you look like your 21. Sami … has her ways and all you two have to do is buy our alcohol, I don't think anyone will care if we're drunk they won't even notice us."

Tara nodded, "True, it'll be fun."

All four of them made their way out of Sarah's bedroom and towards the Mystic Grill.

* * *

Damon needed a drink; the barbeque at Elena's had been a disaster and after had been even more of a disaster, turns out silver does nothing to werewolves. Damon had learnt that the hard way, after stabbing Mason and then being stabbed by Mason. Yeah, he definitely needed a drink.

So he made his way to his favourite spot in the Mystic Grill sat down and ordered himself a whole bottle of bourbon, free of charge of course.

He was half way through the bottle when he noticed his sister at the pool table with her friend; Sarah.

Tara was leaning against the wall next to Sarah's brother.

Being bored he decided to entertain himself for a while, grabbing his bottle of bourbon he made his way towards his sister. He stopped just behind Sarah and watched her fail miserably at playing pool; then again his sister was kind of failing too.

So placing his bottle on the side of the table he leaned over her and placed his hand on her's causing her to jump slightly.

She turned her head towards him, "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I'm helping you." He stated before helping her take the shot and sinking the rest of her balls.

"Cheater!" His sister slurred, "Damon, you're not supposed to help her out."

"Ha-ha you owe me bitch." Sarah chuckled reaching over and grabbing his bourbon and taking a drink from it.

"Hey, that's mine!" He snatched the bottle from her.

She shrugged then reached over and stole her brother's drink. Before she could drink from it her brother re snatched it from her.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Your my twin idiot, that makes my momma your momma."

"Dayum, he good."

Damon caught her when she stumbled a bit.

"Thanks dude." She patted his chest and leaned into him more.

"Damon! Guess what?" His sister asked him.

"What?" He replied with a smirk

"We're drunk!"

"I figured."

Tara looked at Sami, "No correction, you and Sarah are drunk. I'm not even tipsy and I'm pretty sure Jacob isn't even close to being drunk."

Jacob nodded.

"I'm celebrating!" Sarah stated turning around to look at Tara, she still didn't move from leaning against his chest.

"To what?" Jacob asked her.

"To your imprinting!" Sarah slurred leaning over and almost falling over; if Damon hadn't had his arms around her waist then she would have fallen.

"What's imprinting?" Damon whispered in Sarah's ear.

"Imprinting means my brother is finally moving on from that hoe-bag." She whispered back to him.

He nodded and took a sip from his bottle.


	8. Chapter 8:When Embry Randomly Shows Up

**Chapter 7: When Embry Just Randomly Shows Up**

Sarah sat up while wrapping her sheet around her; she looked around the living room in a daze. It was around 3 in the morning they had gotten home about an hour ago and the rest of them had gone to bed. Jacob had kicked her out of her own room, saying that she was to drunk and therefore extremely annoying.

"Stupid brother stealing my bed, how dare he? Asshole." She grumbled while getting off the couch and making her way towards the kitchen.

She stopped when she heard footsteps on the porch, she lifted her nose and sniffed the air slightly.

"He-he one of my best buds has come to see me."

She snickered to herself and tiptoed slowly to the door.

"Just like a cat."

She waited by the door as the foot prints drew closer and just as the person was outside the door she threw it open and pounced.

Said person that just got pounced on let out a high pitched girly scream, causing Sarah to giggle like a mad scientist.

"Oh Mm Gee! Like give me a heart attack woman."

"Embry, my brother from another mother." Sarah glomped him and ran her cheek against his multiple times

"Uck! Sarah get off me." Embry pushed Sarah off of him causing her to fall to the ground.

She looked up at him, "So, what are you doing her at-" she looked around, "- 3 something in the morning."

"I was bored, my sister from another mister." Embry replied helping Sarah off the ground.

"So you ran here for two days just to come find lil ole me? I feel so loved." Sarah grinned at him then glomped him again.

"Uh no, I hid in Jacobs trunk." Embry patted her back.

"How the hell did you fit in there?"

"Uh remember those gymnastics' classes we took when we were younger?"

"The one's that I forced you to go to?"

"Yup, and then the yoga classes right after really paid off, turns out that I could fit in that small ass trunk without much trouble."

"I know eh, I can fit in small spaces too. But that may be because I'm small."

"So we just gonna sit out here and talk or are we gonna go in the house and cuddle on the couch and freak the crap outta Jacob?"

"Oh lets freak out Jacob!"

Sarah grabbed Embry's arm and dragged him into the house.

"So did you bring your Ds?" Sarah questioned him while they sat on the couch.

"Yup, and I brought my Pokémon game with me, do you have yours?"

"Yup, wanna battle?"

"Hell yeah."

With that said Sarah ran upstairs threw open her door, ignored her brother grabbed her black Ds and ran back down the stairs.

"You're going down Embry! My Lugia is gonna whip your ass!"

"Nah Ho-oh will beat your Lugia."

"We'll see."

They faced each other on the couch both of them with overly serious faces all was quiet, deadly quiet.

"What the fuck are you doing up at 4 in the morning?" Sami questioned as she walked down the stairs rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Samantha Lisa Salvatore!" Sarah snapped

"Oh she used my full name." Sami whispered to herself.

"We're in the middle of a serious Pokémon battle."

"Oh, who's winning?" Sami questioned

"Sarah." Embry grumbled

"Who's she using?" Sami leaned over his shoulder to look at his screen.

"I'm using Lugia, bitches."

"No! I lost I could I lose." Embry whined

"Easy, I'm awesome."

"No you're not dude, don't lie." Sami replied

'Driving round in my mom's ride!"

Embry placed his hand on Sarah's mouth effectively silencing her.

"Shut up."

"Well anyway I'm going back to bed." Sami stated before walking back up the stairs.

"Nighty night."

Sarah waved at her friend.

"Get some sleep, bitch."

* * *

Damon had walked downstairs to see a rather peculiar sight. Sarah was sleeping on the floor with another guy, but there position was rather awkward. Sarah lay across the boy with her leg across his chest and her head on his foot; she was holding his big toe and drooling on his leg. The boy was cuddling Sarah's leg like a teddy bear, his mouth open and snoring rather loudly.

Damon smirked and walked towards them, he crouched down in front of Sarah. Leaning over her he sniffed her neck lightly, ever since she first showed up her scent had been driving him crazy. She sort of smelt like lemon's with a small hint of dog, as if she had owned a dog before she came here.

Damon trailed his nose gently across her neck, making sure not to wake her as he did so.

Before Damon could react Sarah's hand shot out and smacked him in the nose.

"Stupid fly! Embry your attracting the flies again damn it haven't I told you to bathe!"

The boy grumbled, "It's not me it's you."

Damon stood up and looked at them, they were both still asleep. He turned around when he heard creaking on the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

Stefan asked as he walked down the stairs.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Right, that's why your standing there staring at Samantha's friend as if she were your next meal."

"Hm that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"You're not eating our baby sister's friend. She'd kill you."

Damon ignored him and watched as Sarah twitched which resulted in Embry being kicked in the face.

"Ow! You nut licker." Embry woke up and slapped Sarah in the leg.

Sarah's eyes snapped open, "Embry you… you… you, yeah I got nothing."

"Sarah! Are you awake?" Damon heard his sister scream from upstairs.

"I dunno! Would I be screaming at you if I was asleep?"

"Yes! You do it all the time."

Sami came down the stairs and stopped in front of Sarah, Damon looked at the two.

"So, what does my darling sister and her friends have planned for today."

Sarah looked over at him, "I dunno about you but I'm going to go molest my friend." She turned toward Embry. "Embry my man… Strip."

Embry looked at her, "No."

"Damn he spoiled my fun."

Damon's eyebrow rose, "You're an odd one."

"Odd is my middle name baby."

His sister snickered causing him to look at her, "What are you snickering about?"

Sami looked at him and giggled, "Sarah's full name is, Sarah Odd Jade Black. So yes Odd really is her middle name."

"It's okay Jacob's full name is Jacob Rodriguez Emphrim Black." Sarah replied

"Your parents gave you weird middle names."

Embry smirked, "There parents didn't give name them that, it was originally just Jade for Sarah and Emphrim for Jacob until Sarah bet Jacob that he couldn't do something and Jacob did the same, anyways the result was that they both had to add to their names but Sarah got to choose Jacobs and Jacob choose Sarah's."

"I need a hug!" Sarah screamed before launching herself into Damon's arms.

"Is she always this weird in the morning?" Damon questioned catching the flying girl just as she slammed into him, slightly knocking the wind out of him. Which was weird because he was a vampire only something supernatural could knock the wind out of him right? Like another vampire, or a werewolf?

"Yeah she's always this weird, doesn't matter if it's in the morning or the afternoon or at night." Sami replied while walking into the kitchen.

"Oh food." Sarah stated before letting go of Damon and skipping into the kitchen.

"Food? Hey wait for me!" Embry ran after her.

"Did I hear food!?" Jacobs's voice echoed from upstairs.

Damon turned to Stefan whom had been standing there the whole time.

"Is it just me or is there something a bit weird about Sami's friends."

"Probably just you." Stefan stated. "Anyways I'm off to Elena's"

Damon watched him walk out the door.

* * *

**It's My Birthday Today So I'm Going To Try To Get Out A Couple More Chapters For Tmrw And I Have A Job Interview Tmrw Too... So Wish Me Luck Guys.**


	9. Chapter 9: Searching For Wolfsbane

**I Do Not Own Twilight Or Vampire Diaries, If i did Jacob never would have imprinted on Reneesme and Damon wouldn't be in love with Elena.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:Searching For Wolfsbane.**

Sarah looked out at the clearing in front of her, Damon stood beside her scanning the area.

"So why did you drag me away from everyone again."

Damon turned to her, "Because I wanted some company."

"But what are we doing in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well we're not in the middle of nowhere, where in the middle of the forest."

"Yeah but we're in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the forest."

Damon shook his head at her, "You like to make things complicated don't yeah?"

"No, I'm just being practical."

"Okay, fine. We are in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the forest because I wanted company on my quest to find something."

"So you kidnapped me?"

"Yup, you where the easiest to grab, I mean there you were all alone in the kitchen. What where you doing in the kitchen anyways?"

"I was going to make some cookies but you kidnapped me before I could take the ingredients out of the damned cupboard."

Damon chuckled, grabbed her hand and dragged her across the clearing.

"So what are we looking for anyways?"

"A herb."

"What kind of herb?"

"Well we are looking for a herb that is useful against werewolves."

"Wolfsbane."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I read about it in a book somewhere, probably in one of the books in the library in La push."

She placed her finger on her lips in thought, and then sighed. "I dunno I can't remember."

Damon looked over at her, "La push was your home, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Do you miss it?"

"Not really, no. Like, I miss my Dad and my friends but other than that no."

"Why?"

"Cause it rained all the time, It was never sunny. I kind of like the sun."

Damon nodded then scanned the area for the herb.

"Is that it?" Sarah pointed to a random flower.

Damon looked at it and shook his head, "Nope, I thought you read about it in a book."

Sarah blushed, "I did, but I don't remember what it looks like."

Damon looked at her, "well then look for a purple flower."

She nodded her head and walked off in a random direction.

Damon followed behind her occasionally glancing around in search of the herb.

Sarah turned her head slightly to look at Damon, "So, uh when my feet start hurting do you think you can carry me?"

"Why?"

"Because you dragged me out of the house and I didn't get to put my shoes on, you know I am a normal person I don't wear shoes in the house!"

Her cheeks puffed out in annoyance as she looked down and wiggled her toes, Damon followed her gaze.

"I guess I can carry you."

She nodded slightly before turning on her heel and walking away.

After a minute she stopped, "So… there's a fork in the path."

Her head moved between the two paths, before she turned to Damon.

"I think we should split up."

"Are you sure… there could be like bears or something in the forest."

"So? I know karate I can take it out."

Damon smirked, "Fine, I'll go left you go right."

She nodded before turning on her heel and walking away.

* * *

Damon watched Sarah walk away before walking down his own path and keeping an eye out for the Wolfsbane.

He remembered this morning when he grabbed Sarah from out of the kitchen, she had been running around and opening all of the cupboards looking confused as ever before he grabbed her a dragged her out of the house and into the car.

_"What…who.. but… I was…car?" _She had mumbled before sighing and just giving up and following him.

She hadn't out up much of a fight; if it was Elena she would have bitched and complained the whole way.

_"Damon I am not going with you, turn around and bring me back home right now."_ Elena would have said.

He smirked, oh yes Sarah was completely different from Elena and Katherine.

He came to a stop and tensed there in front of him was a huge silver wolf.

_"Are the wolves here on steroids or something?" _he thought to himself.

The silver wolf stared at him with passive eyes.

Damon stood stalk still.

The wolf stood up, Damon flashed his fangs and hissed.

The wolf stopped obviously startled before crouching down and snarling at him.

"AH!" Sarah's voice echoed throughout the forest, before she came barrelling out from the side of the path and running straight into the wolf and knocking them both to the ground.

"Sorry puppy!" She shoot up and ran to Damon smashing into him and knocking him onto his back.

Something soft landed on his lips causing his eyes to snap open and for him to stare directly into Sarah's shocked purple eyes.

Her head whipped up she placed something on his chest and ran up to the oak tree and climbed up to the first branch.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME."

Damon looked at the herb she placed on his chest and smirked lightly, before looking up at her in the tree.

"Get what away from you?"

"The snake! Get the snake away from me."

A groan sounded from beside the tree, Damon looked over to see the wolf pulling itself of the ground and shaking out its fur.

"Get the snake and eat it or something."

The wolf looked at her before snorting and walking in the direction that she had come running from.

_"Weird." _Damon thought to himself.

"Well you found the Wolfsbane, So we can go home if you want to?"

"Get me out of here before more Snakes show up and try to eat me!" She screeched from in the tree.

"Well you're gonna have to get down." Damon placed the herb in his pocket before standing up and brushing the dirt off of his clothes.

Sarah jumped out of the tree grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the car.


	10. Chapter 10: Sarah's Spazz Attack

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sarah's Spazz Attack.**

Sarah had no sleep what so ever the night before, she had sat in the middle of her bed with a flashlight on and Embry sleeping beside her. She couldn't sleep because all she kept thinking about was that snake.

So when she sat at the kitchen table that morning she DID NOT look like a happy person.

"Uh, are you okay?" Jacob asked her with his mouth full of food.

She glared harshly at him, causing him to move is chair to the other end of the table, "Do I look like I'm okay! Huh, I didn't get any sleep last night and Embry killed my Lugia this morning when we were battling!"

Embry looked sheepishly at his giant bowl of cereal.

"Saaarrraah!" Sami's to cheery voice rang throughout the house.

"What?" She growled out turning her glare to her friend.

Sami's expression didn't change from that to cheery one, "We are volunteering for the Founders picnic or something like that."

Sarah sighed, "Do we have to?"

Sami nodded, "There's gonna be lots of food."

"I'm in."

Later that day Sarah stood beside Sami with that same glare on her face while chewing on a cupcake.

Sami turned to her, "So, what crawled up your ass and died?"

Sarah stopped chewing, "I saw a snake yesterday when I was in the forest with your brother, so I didn't sleep well."

"Ah, you kept thinking that the snake was gonna come and eat you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, Embry was laying with me but that fat ass fell asleep."

Somewhere in the distance Embry yelled out, "My ass is not fat!"

"Damon said that you kissed him."

"I didn't kiss him, I tripped and my lips just landed on his." Sarah scoffed.

Sami gave her a look, "Uh-huh."

Sarah glared at her and stomped off towards the cupcake stand.

"So, my brother and his girlfriend are fighting."

Sarah turned around and glared at Damon, "And I give two shits because?"

"Whoa, what crawled up your ass and died?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Maybe because you have this like uber death glare on your face."

"I do not!" Sarah exclaimed waking Damon gently on the arm before huffing and turning away.

"Sure you don't." He bent down and took a glass of lemonade from the little girl beside us, "Thank you sweetie."

She watched him take a sip of it, then start choking.

"Oh my god! Damon are you okay." She wacked him hard on the back and he ground.

"Ow!"

He kept coughing.

"Water, where's some water? I need to get him some water!" She looked around frantically and seen some random kid opening a water bottle, She yanked it out of his hand before he could take a sip and forced Damon to take a sip.

He swished the water around in his mouth and then spit it out.

"Oh man that bitch is dead!" He growled, "I'm gonna kill him."

"You're gonna kill him?" She snarled out, "I'm gonna rip whoever it is apart."

Damon blinked, "Stay here."

"But-"

And he was gone before she could complete the sentence.

Sarah shrugged and made my way over to Sami.

"Sami, your brother just like choked to death on water and then ditched me."

Sami looked at me, "Really, well that won't do. Let's go look for him."

She grabbed Sarah's hand and dragged her off in the direction that her brother had walked off to.

"Do you think I should phase and stay behind you just in case something bad happens?" Sarah questioned

Sami thought for a moment, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Sarah nodded looked around to make sure nobody was looking and then jumped into the air and letting the familiar feeling of phasing wash over her. Her large paws thumped gently against the ground as she turned to face her friend.

"Okay, stay out of sight."

She nodded her giant furry head and then bounded off a little ways to the side and stayed close to her friend.

* * *

Damon screamed as Liz shot another wooden bullet into his leg, doing the same to his brother right after.

"I can make this long and painful." He heard her tell them before the gun went off again and Stefan let out a pained groan.

"Stop, I'll tell you what you wanted to know." Damon stated.

Liz was about to say something before Samantha's voice drifted down towards them.

"Damon, why the hell did you—" Her voice trailed off as she seen both her brothers on the ground covered in blood and groaning in pain, "—oh shit."

Liz pointed the gun and fired shooting her in the leg.

"Holy mother of God! What have I ever did to you?!" She screamed clenching her wounded leg.

Damon let out a snarl, "Leave her out of this."

"I'm going to ask this again, if I don't get an answer my deputy will stake her. How many more vampires are in this town?"

"It's just use!"

Liz nodded her head at her deputy and Damon's eyes widened as he pulled out a stake and walked towards his sister.

"Stop, you said if we told you." Stefan pleaded.

The deputy dropped unconscious all of the sudden as Elena walked out from around the corner holding a piece of wood.

"Elena? You shouldn't be here." Liz stated pointing the gun at her.

"I won't let you hurt Stefan."

Samantha's head suddenly snapped up, "Oh my god!"

Liz snapped the gun over to her, "What?"

The deputy stood up and went to grab Elena, but a vicious snarl rang through the area and then he dropped dead choking on his own blood as a huge black wolf stood over him, his blood dripping from its mouth.

"Oh my god." Liz whispered before pointing the gun at the wolf.

Damon noticed that it was the same wolf that was mocking him in his living room.

"Stop! Don't hurt her." Samantha pleaded.

The wolf looked at her and whimpered.

Damon shifted slightly, taking a deep breath when his wounds throbbed. The wolf's head snapped towards him and then shit hit the fan. He watched as everything that was friendly left the wolf's eyes and all that was left was pure animalistic rage as the wolf pulled its lips back over its teeth in a snarl and whipped its head at Liz, Liz in a panic pulled the trigger just as the wolf lunged at her and his sister screamed as the bullet whizzed threw the air and blood splattered on his face and the wolf dropped to the ground with a sharp yelp and then stopped moving all together.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO!"**

Damon watched in surprise as his sister bared her fangs at Liz and pushed her against the wall and ripped the gun out of her hands.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO!"** Samantha snarled again roughly shaking her.

"Samantha! Stop, she wouldn't want you to kill her."

His sister's head snapped over to the door way where Sarah's friend was standing looking sadly over at the fallen form of the wolf.

"She wouldn't want you to kill her."

Samantha snorted, "What are you talking about Embry; she would want me to rip this bitch a new asshole."

Embry looked at her with sorrowful eyes, "I know but right now she'd want you to be calm and plot a brutal way to rip her a new asshole."

His sister sighed before letting go of Liz roughly, "You're right."

Damon grabbed the dead deputy and sunk his fangs into his neck drinking deeply before standing up and making his way over to Liz.

"No what am I going to do with you."

"Damon doesn't hurt her." His sister stated quietly

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to be the one to kill her."

He nodded and looked at Liz, "You where my friend."

He looked over as Embry bent down towards the wolf and ran his hand through its fur.

"Man, what am I supposed to tell Jake?" Damon heard Embry whisper to himself.

Damon shifted slightly to look at his sister, "Why are you both so upset over a dead wolf?"

He flinched when his sister glared harshly over at him, "Fuck you, Damon."

He looked at Embry to see him glaring at him and shaking slightly.

He was about to make a remark on how his sister was to young to swear when there was a gasp and then a hiss of pain.

"Why have none of you bitches ripped his bullet from my side yet?"

His head whipped over and in the spot where the wolf laid dead now laid a bleeding and naked Sarah.


	11. Chapter 11: DrSparkles and Explaining

**Sorry for the late updates, anyways please review and uh i dont own either story cause if i did it would be way different and Bella and Elena would have died alooooon time ago lol :D**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Mr. Sparkles and Explaining **

Sarah sat on the dirty stone floor covered in dirt and her own blood, looking at all the people in the room that we're staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" She hissed

"You were dead!" Embry replied poking her cheek.

"No I wasn't I was totally alive!" She replied flicking his forehead.

"No you were dead… I watched you stop breathing… I was standing above you."

"I was sooo alive."

"Nah"

"Yup"

"Nah"

"Yup"

"Nah"

"Shut up." Damon snapped narrowing his eyes, "All of you have a lot of explaining to do."

"What explaining we don't got no explaining, I don't know what you're talking about… cows?"

Embry's eyebrow twitched and he whacked Sarah across the head, "Shut up fool, you've been found out fess up!"

Sarah groaned, "Hey bitch, I just got shot. I think the bullets still in me."

She lifted up her arm to look at her side, giving everyone a perfect view of her chest. Stefan and Embry coughed and looked away, Damon stared until Sami wacked him across the head and Elena blushed.

"That bitch shot my tit!" Sarah hissed poking at the closed over wound.

Sami coughed, "Cover yourself up women have you no dignity!"

"Uh no, I believe I do not have any dignity."

A blanket was whipped at her face.

"Sarah Odd Jade Black, I know you ain't flashing everyone your womanly parts!" Her brothers voice drifted threw her ears.

She wrapped the blanket around herself, "I don't know what you're talking about dear brother of mine."

He glared at her and bent down lifting up her arm and running his finger over the closed over wound before jabbing her. She coughed a little bit of blood up.

"The bullets still in there, we have to remove it."

She looked at him threw clouded eyes, "No shit Sherlock, what are we gonna do about it."

"Well I could always rip it out." Damon suggested then added quietly, "Along with your heart."

Sami smacked him again only hard enough to send him flying into the wall.

"We're gonna have to go to the doctors."

Sarah groaned, "Anybody but him! Please."

"Sorry sis, but he's the only one that won't ask question."

"I hate Dr. Sparkles."

Jacob sighed before picking her up, "Gods, what do you eat?"

She glared at him.

When they all got back to the boarding house Jacob laid her on the couch and went into her room to make a phone call, Embry and Sami sat on either side of her Elena and Stefan sat on the love seat across from them, Damon went straight for the bar and Tara leaned against the wall.

"So, is anyone gonna explain what the fuck is going on?" Damon questioned before downing a full glass of bourbon.

"Sarah, Jacob and Embry are shape shifters from the Quileute's legends."

Damon looked confused for a second, "You meant the stories about the people who shift into giant ass wolves to rip apart Vampires that are as hard as stone?"

Sami nodded, "Yep."

"And how did you end up meeting these… people?"

Sami sighed, "Remember when I went on that road trip to get away from all of yours and Stefan's bullshit… well I ended up in Forks, Washington. I was bored one day and wanted to explore the forest and I ended up walking into Sarah who was randomly in the forest walking in circles around this one oak tree, I had decided to watch her to see why she was walking around this tree, but after three hours I decided to ask her."

"Three hours!?" Stefan, Elena and Damon exclaimed.

"Yeah I was looking for my dog."

"Was it that stupid Malamute that you were looking for?" Embry asked.

Sarah nodded, "Yup, Jenkins Carp the Fourth, or Jax for short, was a real handful always ran away. Anyways it had turned out that I was walking in circles for three hours for no reason because Jax owners had come by to pick him up earlier that day, my dad had just forgotten to tell me."

"Anyways Sami had come up to me and asked me if I was lost, and I told her I was looking for my dog. After that we just kind of clicked and became friends, a week later she told me she was a vampire and I told her I was a shape shifter been friends ever since."

Damon blinked and then downed another shot, "What's imprinting?"

Sarah sighed, "Imprin-"

"So I heard you got shot!" A highly obnoxious voice interrupted her.

"Yes, I did Dr. Sparkles care to remove the bullet from my boob."

* * *

Damon watched as the abnormally pale man walked over to Sarah with a doctor's bag in his hand.

"Why does she call you Dr. Sparkles?" Elena asked

"She just thinks she's funny." Was his reply.

"He lies, He sparkles in the sun." Samantha replied.

"Ah, Samantha always a pleasure."

"Carlisle." Samantha nodded curtly

It would seem that his sister did not like this man.

"Hey! Sparkles, I have a bullet inside my chest I could be bleeding internally for crying out loud come remove this bitch."

Damon cleared his throat, "Is anyone going to explain imprinting to me?"

"No" Sarah hissed as the doctor, Carlisle was his name, made a slit in her side with a scalpel.

"Imprinting is when the wolves find there soul mate," Damon snorted, "It's like when they look into their soul mates eyes and he or she is the only thing holding them to the earth."

"Ah fuck, man go easy." Sarah shouted as Carlisle dug his fingers into her side and pulled out the bullet.

"You're lucky it just missed you heart." He put the bullet in a metal tin that had randomly appeared beside him and whipped his hand off on a cloth.

Damon watched as the wound on Sarah's chest healed.

"Has anyone in this house imprinted on anyone?" Stefan asked looking at Elena worriedly.

"Well Jacob imprinted on Tara… and I may have or may not have imprinted on someone here." Sarah stated looking at him and then looking away.

Embry coughed, causing Sarah's head to snap over at him.

"Did you imprint, my brother from another mother?"

Embry looked at the wall, "Maybe."

"Well I'll be going now," Carlisle stated before leaving the house after shaking Jacobs's hand.

"Embry, who did you Imprint on?" Sarah questioned holding the blanket tighter to her and walking over to him.

He looked at her, "Do you remember Candice?"

"Uh yeah she does live at my house, well not at the moment cause she's at collage…. But… oh … my… god… you imprinted on her and you never told me!"

Damon ignored their bantering and drank another glass of bourbon.

"So did you tell my brother yet?" Sami asked Sarah, sending her a sly smile.

"Tell him what?" Sarah asked

"That you imprinted on him." Sami smiled.

Damon spat out his drink, "What!?"


	12. Chapter 12: Getting Thrown Through A Win

**Yup another chapter :3 sorry for the long wait ive gone through a Avengers phase and currently have started a story... so you know the drill... reveiw... seriously it helps.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Getting thrown through a window.**

Sarah's sleek black form ran swiftly through the woods, Sami following closely behind.

"I'm so gonna win and then you're going to owe me a super-sized cookie!"

Sarah barked and picked up the speed.

Both of them were about to speed out of the tree line when Embry's voice cut threw her thoughts causing her to yelp in surprise and loose her footing and go flying into a rock hard form.

"Ow! Man you hit me like a freight train!" Sami murmured against her fur, as Sarah lay sprawled out on top of her.

Sarah snorted in her face and rolled off of her, lying on her back with all four paws in the air she turned her head to the side to watch both Embry and Jacob walk out of the tree lines in there wolf forms. Jacob's reddish brown form stood over her looking at her for a split second before lifting his paw and pushing it down on her chest knocking the wind out of her and causing her tongue to lull out of her mouth and fall to the side, she faked being dead and listened to Embry's deep wolfish chuckles.

Sarah phased back into her human form and lifted Jacobs's giant paw off of her chest.

"Look Sami the puppy knows how to shake a paw!"

Jacob growled and smacked her into a tree.

"Ow."

Sami sniggered and turned towards Sarah's crumpled form.

"Have you talked to my brother yet?"

Sarah snorted, "No."

"Well you should."

"No."

Jacob snorted and then took his leg in his mouth and swung her onto his back and took off into the woods making his way towards the house.

"Nooooo! You can't make me." Sarah whimpered pulling on his fur harshly causing him to growl.

Jacob rounded a corner and grabbed her leg again, swinging his head he swung her towards the window and released her, sending her flying through the window.

"Worst brother ever!" Sarah shouted after she crashed into the wall and slumped to the side in a pile of glass.

Someone in the room cleared there throat.

"I was in the process of interrogating a renegade werewolf and then what do you know one flies right through the window!" Damon stated from the other side of the room.

"Shape shifter." Sarah stated standing up and brushing glass shards off of her shoulder.

The person strapped to the chair groaned causing Damon to turn to him.

"Ah yes Mason, I almost forgot about you."

"He smells like dog, very wet dog… like super wet dog… like you threw the poor dog into a lake and then kept him there for three days and -"

"Okay I get it."

"Well then you know that he smells like dog."

Damon exhaled, "Why are you here."

"Your sister thinks we should talk. My brother threw me through the window… I think I should just you know go drown myself in the lake… and come out smelling like wet dog."

She grinned slightly, "But obviously, my brother one for I was in my human form and he was in his wolf form and he was the size of a Clydesdale and I was the size of well … me."

Damon appeared in front of her and placed his hand over her mouth gently.

"Be quite… please."

Sarah nodded her head slightly and sat on the couch leaning her head against the arm rest, her eyes dropping slightly.

* * *

Damon had just finished ripping out Masons heart and throwing it into the fire when he heard a soft snore coming from by the couch, he turned his head to look at Sarah and noticed that she had fallen asleep while he was torturing Mason.

Her arm left arm rested on her face while the other one hung over the couch her fingers touching the ground lightly her left leg was draped over the top of the couch and the other hung over the edge like her arm. The small t-shirt she wore had ridden up showing off her toned stomach.

His eyes drifted over her slightly dirtied and bloodied feet up her long toned legs to her stomach, then rested for a bit on her breasts watching them rise and fall with every breath she took, then his gaze travelled up to her face where he looked at the splash of freckles arched across her nose, the slowly healing cut on her head from the window, her lips noting that the lower one was slightly fuller then her upper.

How he wanted to kiss those lips.

Oh how she was nothing like Elena and Katharine. The other day had made him realise that when his sister had let it slip that she had imprinted on him. It had taking him by surprise at first, but after she had phased and left in a rush he had had time to think all night while he waited for her to come home.

And when she didn't come home that night he had decided to get information out of Mason, during that time she had come crashing through the window and then she couldn't stop talking in which he had found that rather amusing.

Oh yes, Sarah was nothing like Elena or Katharine, and dare he say it. He liked it.

"You're staring is kind of creeping me out."

He blinked and noticed that she was staring at him with droppy eyes.

"You looked tired."

"I've been running all night."

"You should sleep."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"your staring at me."

Damon smirked, "Well I can stop staring at you."

"That might help me sleep."

Damon blurred over to her and lifted her up into his arms causing her to squeal in surprise and wrap her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting you to bed."

He blurred them into his room and laid her on the bed, he pulled his shirt and his pants of leaving him in only his boxers.

Sarah's eyes widened, "Now what are you doing."

"Going to bed."

He crawled into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now go to sleep."


	13. Chapter 13: Getting Kidnapped

**Don't own TVD or Twilight, I am alive and slowly updating lol :3**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Getting Kidnapped**

Sarah stretched her arms over her head and sluggishly sat up, her eyes drifted around Damon's room before trailing down Damon's boxer clad form. She giggled quietly before reaching her hand out and stabbing him in the side with her finger.

Damon yelped and fell to the floor, causing Sarah to burst out into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!" Damon grumbled from the floor

"It is… it really is."

Sarah looked at the alarm clock that sat on top of Damon's night stand.

"Holy shit we slept long!"

Damon's head popped up from the side of the bed, "What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock..."

"In the morning?"

"No…. at night…"

And then Damon spazzed, he blurred around the room throwing a random suit on and then blurred into the bathroom and vampire speed brushed his teeth which I'm pretty sure didn't really clean anything…

"What are you doing?"

Damon froze, "We're killing Katherine tonight at the masquerade ball."

Sarah blinked, "We're?"

Damon nodded, "Stefan and I."

"Ah okay, I thought you were randomly going to drag me with you… I was going to tell you to go fuck yourself."

Damon smirked and leaned towards her, "I wouldn't mind you being my date."

He kissed her lightly on the lips before blurring out of the room.

Sarah blinked in shock as she brought her fingers up to her lips and lightly touched them… Damon had really kissed her… and then blurred off… asshole.

The bedroom door flew off the hinges.

"Why the hell are you sitting there with your finger on your lips…. Oh … your smiling like the Joker from batman… it's kind of creepy."

Sami threw herself onto the bed beside Sarah.

"Uh, your brother kissed me."

Sami blinked, "Say what?"

"What?"

"Damon kissed you?"

Sarah nodded.

"Then we shall go celebrate!" Sami wrapped her arm around Sarah's and dragged her out of the room and the house.

"But I haven't even got dressed yet!"

Sami looked over at Sarah and seen that she was only wearing a oversized t-shirt that ended at her knee's

"What you're wearing is fine."

And then she blurred them out of Mystic falls.

Damon watched as Katharine slowly awakened from inside the tomb, she had collapsed after taking the moonstone from the older witch that was at first on her side but had turned on her after finding out that Bonnie was a Bennett witch.

Katharine stirred, "Where am I?"

"In the tomb, where you should have been." Damon replied standing up and turning around.

"Wait Damon, you need my help… Sarah and Elena are in danger! I can help you."

"Stefan can protect Elena; I'll keep Sarah safe… although I don't think she needs that much protecting, you know the whole wolf thing." Damon smirked lightly before blurring out of the room and making his way home.

The next morning Damon made his way down stairs and straight to his bar, where he poured himself a glass of bourbon and downed the whole glass.

"DAMON!?"

He choked on his drink when his sister screamed his name and slammed into his back.

"ilostsarahandidontknowhweres hewentandithinkshemayhavebee nkidnappedbecausesheneverlea vesmysidewhenwegooutside!" she mumbled into his back.

"Say what?"

"What?"

"No you idiot, repeat what you just said but slower!"

She exhaled deeply, "Okay, I said; I lost Sarah, and I don't know where she is and I think she may have been kidnapped because she never leaves my side when we go outside."

"What."

"I said-"

"I heard you, what do you mean you lost Sarah?"

"Well we went out to celebrate yesterday morning."

"Why?"

"Because you kissed her silly."

He blinked, "Oh yeah… anyways continue."

"Anyways we were running through the woods outside of mystic falls when I realised that she wasn't with me, so I retraced our prints and it turns out that she hadn't been with me for a while and when I mean a while I mean like a good 5 miles… and it looked like there was a struggle which is crazy right? Because … because!" She sobbed, "She would have been able to get away… she transforms into a giant wolf for crying out loud!"

"Are you crying?" Tara asked walking into the room.

"No!" Sami sobbed whipping at her tears.

Damon sighed, "She lost Sarah, and she thinks that she got kidnapped."

Jacob snorted into Tara's shoulder, " She's probably lost."

Tara twitched, "Yeah, she'll probably turn up later like she always does."

It was at that moment that Stefan walked into the room, "Is Elena here?"

Everyone in the room shook their head 'No'

Stefan sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Elena is missing, Jeremy called me this morning and told me that Elena didn't show up at home."

"Okay so both Elena and Sarah are missing…" Tara whispered.

"She's not lost I told you, she's been kidnapped!" Sami dropped down to her knees.

"But who would want a human and a shapeshifter!"

"NOOOO! MY BABY!" Sami wailed to the ceiling.

"Damon pinched the bridge of his nose, "Who knows, SAMI!"

Sami stopped and looked at her brother with big watery eyes.

"Shut up… please… we're going to find Sarah, you can rip who ever took her into pieces and throw there remains around the room like confetti, just please… shut up."

Sami nodded.

"We need a plan." Tara stated

Everyone agreed.


	14. Chapter 14: Hybrids and Magic

_**I do not own TVD or Twilight i hope you like it and please review :3**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hybrids and Magic**

To say Sarah was confused was the understatement of the century, she remembered running through the forest with Sami. Her pitch black fur blowing in the wind as she ran to catch up with her, just as Sami turned the corner and disappeared behind the tree's a figure slammed into Sarah's side causing her to yelp out in surprise as she slammed into a tree. A collar was snapped around her neck and then all she seen was blackness.

When she came to, she was naked, human and laying on a dirty ass floor with Elena laying on the couch.

"Dafuq! What the hell happened? Elena! Wake up you whore!"

Elena stirred, turning over and facing the back of the couch.

"Ah hell no, I am confused and Sami isn't her to answer my questions so you shall answer them for me." She grabbed Elena's leg and pulled her off the couch.

Elena yelped, "What the hell? Why are you naked? Where are we?"

"Uh I'm assuming I was phased into my wolf form before I was here and then I was here and I un-phased and now I'm naked cause I'm human… you know clothes don't phase with us and I don't know where we are I was gonna ask you that!"

"All I remember is coming back from the party!"

"Well your useless… bitch." Sarah glared at Elena turning her back to her and crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

Some random dude walked in to the and blurred over to Elena but Sarah ignored them both even when he whispered something about having a 'little' taste, she was too busy glaring at the wall to notice anything happening.

"Okay, why do you have a collar on your neck, isn't that a little degrading you know … for your kind." Elena asked me.

Sarah's head snapped towards her, "I'm not wearing a collar!"

"Yeah you are."

She raised her hand to her neck and gasped in shock when she felt the thick leather that was wrapped tightly around her neck…

"Who put this collar on me?! I demand to be answered" She screeched running around in circles and waiting for someone to answer her.

"We did." The man from earlier taunted

"Trevor do not taunt the hybrid."

"Rose your such a party pooper." Trevor whined.

"Hybrid? Hybrid where!?" Sarah twirled on the spot.

"You are the Hybrid!" Rose hissed now sit down.

Sarah burst out laughing, "Me? A hybrid? What have you been smoking? Have you been drinking blood from junkies or something?"

"no… what the hell is wrong with you?" Trevor whispered

"Uh nothing is wrong with me…. Retard."

"Did you just call me a retard?"

"Oh my god… it can hear!"

Elena shook her head.

"You are half werewolf half shape shifter… your mother was a Lockwood, making you have werewolf blood in you."

"Wait so that would mean the my brother had werewolf blood in him… why the hell didn't you kidnap him!"

"Is this chick for real?" Trevor whispered to Rose.

"I can hear you!"

"I think she is." Rose whispered back to Trevor.

"You can hear me right Elena? Right!"

Elena nodded at Sarah and they both watched as the two vampires continued to talk as if they had not been sitting in the same room as them.

Damon had not stopped drinking that morning, it had seemed as soon as he found out that Sarah was missing that he had hit the bottle (even if he was sort of hitting it before his sister had her minor break down) he finished of the last of his glass before it was ripped out of his hand by his sister who through the glass into the fire.

"My best friend. your soul mate! Is missing and all you can do is drink?" Samantha hissed in his face, throwing the rest of his bottle into the flames.

"My bourbon!" Damon whined giving Samantha a look of disbelief.

Tara slapped him across the face, "Snap out of it and grow some balls, we got a very important person to rescue!"

Jacob nodded wrapping his arm around Tara's waist, "She's my sister we are not just sitting her and doing nothing."

Damon looked at them, "Do any of you know where she is…. And where the hell did Embry go?"

"No, we do not know where she is… and… Embry… is…. Somewhere?"

"That sounded like a question."

Jacob shifted slightly in his spot, "I think Embry went to see his girlfriend."

The door to the boarding house slammed open and a small red headed woman ran into the room.

"Do any of you bitches nowhere Embry is? He was supposed to pick me up at school like… 3 days ago!"

"Candice!?" Tara and Sami shouted in shock.

"No shit, have you seen Embry?"

Everyone shook there head.

"Then where the hell is he?"

Jacob shifted again, "This chair is extremely uncomfortable."

"That's because you are sitting on Sarah's DS."

"Oh."

"WHERE IS EMBRY!?" Candice looked around the room, "AND SARAH!?"

"God woman, you have a loud voice." Damon whispered

Candice glared at him, "Where. Are. They?"

"Uh Sarah has been kidnapped and we have no idea where Embry has been." Sami stated.

"Why are you standing here like retards if Sarah has been kidnapped?"

"Uh, because we have no idea where she is." Tara stated.

Candice face palmed, "did you forget that we put a tracking chip in her wrist because we kept losing her…. And we were all drunk and for some reason she dared us to."

"She dared you to implant her with a tracking device…"

"She was drunk."

Jacob sighed, "Where is the tracker then?"

Candice looked at Tara causing Tara to look at Sami which in turn caused Sami to look at the wall.

"Sami… where is the tracker." Damon asked

She rubbed the back of her head, "I may have accidently pawned it for 20$."

They all looked at her.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Well Sarah and I both pawned it, we agreed that she didn't need it anymore because she hadn't gone missing for almost a year. And now this happens and its all my fault!"

Sami started to sob again.

"Can't we just do a spell?" Candice asked as she looked at Tara.

Tara pinched the bridge of her nose, "I completely forgot that I could do magic."

"How do you forget that1" Damon scoffed

"Shut up and get me something of Sarah's so I can do a tracking spell…"

Everyone scrambled from there spots.


	15. Chapter 15: The Rescue

A/N: I am soooooooooooo sorry for not updating for a while, i got my job back so ive been working non stop for 40 hours a week and then i had a bad case of writers block but alas i've got a chapter up and i sort of have an idead of whats going to happen next :D again i am sorrry for the long wait... i hope you enjoy though! :3

* * *

Chapter 14: The Rescue

Tara, Sami and Candice sat in a circle in the living room in the boarding house while Damon sipped the last of his bourbon, they had been sitting in a circle with a map in front of them for the past hour and a half and Damon was getting frustrated.

"Gah! I don't know what's happening! I'm doing everything right! But something is blocking her!" Tara screamed in frustration slamming her visit in the middle of the map and pouting.

"Maybe you're actually doing it wrong and you think you're doing it right." Damon whispered to himself.

His glass exploded in his hand

"I am doing the spell right!" Tara snarled at him, "Something is blocking her!"

Damon's eyes narrowed, "Well you better find her, soon! Or ill rip out your heart."

A deep growl rumbled through the room, "You won't lay a hand on her."

Damon shifted his gaze to Jacob as he walked over to Tara and wrapped his arm around his waist.

""She's trying her best." Jacob stated

"Well if Samantha hadn't of lost her then we wouldn't of had this problem!"

His sister bared her fangs at him, "Oh so now it's my fault!"

Damon smirked, "You where the last one with her."

"My sister is a grown woman she can take care of herself!" Jacob growled.

Damon laughed, "Take care of her- Since I've meet her she's been shot, thrown through my parlor window, chased by a snake and who knows what else has happened to her! For all we know she could be getting the shit kicked out of her!"

Jacob growled again, "My sister can take care of herself."

**"ENOUGH!" **

Everyone turned to look at Stefan as he walked into the room with Tara's cousin, Bonnie.

"Instead of trying to look for Sarah, try looking for Elena."

"But we don't even know if Elena is with Sarah." Candice stated shifting in her spot.

"It's better than nothing." Bonnie stated

And so the group once again set to work on locating both Elena and Sarah.

* * *

Sarah laid on the floor staring at the ceiling while Trevor or whatever his name was kept freaking out.

"Oh god Rose, he's going to kill me." Trevor stated for the millionth time since they had found out that some other dude was coming to pick both Elena and her up… apparently this was a trade or something.

"Hey I think that mold spot looks like a bunny." Sarah stated to no one because no one was paying attention to her, as they were all staring at the man that was standing in front of Trevor.

"No!" Rose screamed

"Bitch why are you screaming," Sarah mumbled looking over just as Trevor's head hit the ground, "Oh well then, I guess that would explain it."

The man zoomed in front of Elena and leaned real close to her.

"Pedophile…."

The man glared at her as she got up from the floor.

"I am to assume this is the Hybrid?:" He looked to Rose.

Rose nodded.

"Interesting. Has she unlocked her werewolf side yet?"

"Excuse me I'm right here, asshole."

He ignored her as Rose shook her head.

"Well, we'll just have to change that."

He grabbed Elena's arm and then Sarah's and began dragging them towards the door, Sarah glared at Elena as she began pleading.

"Girl, don't you know pleading does you no good. We're still being kidnapped."

Then right before her eye's Elena disappeared.

"Say what? Elena did you turn into a ghost? Did she turn into a ghost?" She grabbed the man's shoulders and shook him, "Did she?"

"Who else is here?" The man snarled at Rose.

"I don't know?" Rose whimpered

"What is with everyone ignoring me?" Sarah asked herself.

"Excuse me! Whomever this may concerns bring me the girl or heads will roll." The man grabbed my hair.

Sarah yelped when he tugged just a little too hard.

"Stop! I'll come with you just don't hurt my friend." Elena said as she walked down the stairs.

"Bitch you are not my friend, your worthless and you ignore me all the time, MY FRIENDS DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Sarah's fist landed in the man's face, causing him to grunt.

"And nobody has had the courtesy to get this goddamned fucking collar off around my neck! Do you know how degrading this is for me… it's like putting a ribbon on a lion and calling it a kitten! I am not a goddamned dog you fuckers! I am a wolf… a wolf the size of a goddamned worker horse and you all have the nerve to put a collar on me! When I get this of I am gonna shift and tear you ALL a new asshole!" Sarah took a deep breath and was about to continue ranting when she realised that the man that was holding her was now pinned to the door with a coat hanger sticking out of his chest, and the person she was yelling at had been Damon this whole time.

"Oh, sorry Damon, I though you where the dude that was pulling my hair." Sarah smiled sheepishly.

"Shut up." Damon whispered and promptly smashed his lips to hers in a rather passionate kiss.

Sarah kissed him back with just as much passion, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him as close to her as she could get him, Damon's placed his hand on her waist and held her firmly to him as her hands travelled to the back of his neck and played with his hair.

"Oh my god, you're okay." Sami tackled her to the ground.

Damon snarled at his sister, "Do you mind!"

Sami sat on top of Sarah, "You guys can make out later, I need my Sarah."

Sarah lay silently on the ground.

"You're a bitch!"

"Yeah, while your and asshole!"

"Will both of you shut up and gets this damned collar off of me."

"After we get home!" Sami stated hauling Sarah up and throwing her over her shoulder, ignoring her protests and the way her brother glared at her as they walked to the car and made their way back to Mystic Falls.


	16. Chapter 16: Smexy Time

I'm just gonna come out and offically say that i suck ass at writing lemons heehee

* * *

Chapter 15: Smexy Time

Damon ran his fingers lightly up Sarah's back, careful not to wake her. After they had gotten back from the middle of nowhere Sarah had made sure the first thing that happened was that everyone had taken their time to take the collar off of her.

After a frustrating three hours and a little bit of magic the collar was of and in the fire, while Sarah laid sleeping in his bed wearing nothing but his shirt and it was driving him insane.

"Mmm Damon, go to sleep, you bitch." Sarah swatted his hand while turning around and cuddling in his chest.

Damon chuckled and kissed her neck, "But what if I'm not tired?"

"Then be a creeper and just watch me but don't touch." Sarah pulled the blankets over her head.

Damon smirked and pulled the blankets off of her, causing her to growl.

"Damn it! Im going to rape you!"

"It's not rape if I like it."

"Yah! While its not gonna be pretty!"

"Oh yeah?"

Damon crawled on top of Sarah, straddling her he lowered his head slowly and placed his lips gently on hers kissing her slowly.

When she kissed him back he pulled away.

"Hey, why'd you stop?"

"You wanted to sleep did you not?"

"Well, you woke me up so I can't get back to sleep," She threaded her fingers into his hair tugging lightly, "Maybe you can help me with that."

"Mmm can I."

Sarah pulled him down, "Yes you can."

She whispered before she smashed her lips onto his, Damon kissed back furiously pulling her up to sit on his lap. She moaned lightly in his ear when he pulled away and attacked her neck with butterfly kisses, nipping at the pulsing vain.

His grip tightened when she ran her nails lightly down his chest making him shiver lightly in pleasure. Grinding his hips into hers he kissed her again.

"You make me crazy." She whispered in his ear moaning as he grinded into her more forcefully.

In a flash they both lay naked in the bed with Damon leaning over her.

"Mine." He growled in her he before he thrusts in her while sinking his fangs into the side of her neck.

She moaned loudly throwing her head back as Damon pulled out slowly and then snapped his hips forward hitting that perfect spot. She wrapped her legs around his waist moving with him in sync.

"Damon. Please!" Sarah moaned

Damon pulled his head up, her blood staining his lips.

"Please what?"

"Don't stop."

He chuckled and kissed her, "I wasn't planning on it."

She grinned, her canines poking out from under her lips as she rolled them over so she was on top of him.

Damon groaned running his hands up her stomach and kneading her breasts; he sat up and covered on of her pert nipples with his mouth running his tongue across it.

She arched her back, "Gods yes."

* * *

Sami was sitting downstairs when she heard it… the banging of a head bored, the rough breathing the moaning.

To say she was traumatized was an understatement she looked up at the ceiling in disgust.

"Ew, god… that's nasty…. That's my brother…. My brother…. Getting frisky… with my friend!" she whispered as she walked out the door only to walk into another person.

Another moan sounded through the house.

"Ew!"

"Sorry, I'm looking for Stefan Salvatore."

"He's not hear at the moment leave your name and number and ill get back to you after I run away for a few hours to get the sound of my brother having sex with my friend out of my head."

"Ah my name is Rose."

Sami's head snapped up, "That name sounds familiar."

"Uh. I'm a friend."

"You're lying… you kidnapped Sarah!"

Another moan sounded through the house and Sami shuddered.

"Whatever I'm outta here before I'm scarred for life, you can stay her or do whatever you want."

Sami walked down the drive way only stopping when she came across Tara and Jacob.

"Trust me you do not wanna go back to the house."

Jacob looked confused, "Why not?"

"Let's just say there are something you should not hear your brother and best friend do!"


End file.
